Kill Kiddo
by brokenhalo99
Summary: Kill Kiddo, in other words Nikkia's Revenge. I am trying to write like Quentin, but I don't think it's as good. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: **Quentin Tarantino and Uma Thurman have sole rights owning all material, technology and events expressed in this writing already under legal and binding copyright. However under legal codes and laws I have a loosely based Creative Commons Copyright protect all original scenarios, characters, technology and material. All connections and likenesses are purely coincidental and are not under full protection of the law. All original material found and/or recycled to resemble or reincarnate in anyway; authors will be pursued under the full extent of the law.

**Author's Notes**: Kill Bill, a brilliant creation and a marvelous movie I thoroughly enjoy watching all of the films and have read nearly all of the fan fiction based upon it I could find. I have decided to give it a go myself and write this fanfic which I most obviously enjoyed while doing it. I would love to have reader's input, so if you want to see a character featured just write it in a review and I'll look it over. Enjoy.

**Background:** Nikkia Bell, daughter of Vernita Green bore witness to her mother's murder; shocked and enraged she went a downward spiral of destruction that would ultimately lead to her death. Training with the world's deadliest assassins and martial artists she became known as the Diamondback killer before reaching twenty. One thing drove her in her quest to be the greatest, Bea. Driven mad by the horrific dreams she had in the night she became an insomniac and paranoid, but deadly nonetheless. Her specialty knives her mother's weapon of choice became hers; her alias Vernita Bell, her martial art form, Akido. When she moved against her enemy at twenty two she began a domino effect that would ultimately unleash the fury of Barbara Bethany Gun and her own eventual death..

**Rating:** Generally, expect a PG-13 to R rating for language and what people so quaintly call "adult content." Specific ratings will be provided at the top of each log entry so you can decide for yourself whether or not you should be reading them. The **language** here only occasionally goes beyond what you can hear during the films.

**Comments: **Constructive criticism and other comments are expected and encouraged, if you want to waste your own and m time you may go ahead I will ignore them, some of us are on higher levels. I have put a lot of work into this and hope all readers enjoy, please give me reviews I'd like to know how I'm doing. If you need to contact me or for any other reason my email is and my AIM screen name is Liliix999. Thanks. Enjoy.

**Possible Cast: **

Uma Thurman as Beatrix Kiddo

Gabriella Union as Nikkia Bell aka Diamondback

Jennifer Garner as Barbara Bethany Gun aka the Viper

Jim Caviezel as Eric Dunn aka Python

Terrence Stamp as Phillip Black aka the Diviner

Darryl Hannah as Elle Driver aka the Blind Pew

**_KILL KIDDO _**

_**NIKKIA NO MORE **_

The room was cold, Barbara could felt like the entire room was encroaching on her as she stood over this; woman if that's what you could call her. Before they even knew one another things were not good between their mothers. Nikkia had no soul and had forced her to pull together all her resources to bring the bitch down; simply put. She stared into the eyes of her mother's killer, cold heartless and innocent nonetheless. Barbara had a certain look on things, more forgiving than her mother ever could be she would let Nikkia walk out of here alive, but she would never do such a thing. She was a woman on a mission to make kill her and Beatrix Kiddo and she would have succeeded if her opponent was any one else.

Her grip tightened on the blade. Hattori Hanzo had made her a fresh blade just before Nikkia iced him with her fists, the old man was a tutor to Barbara during her many travels and quest to become the deadliest woman in the world as her mother had once been. She thought she had met her match when she found Eric, but no Eric was nothing like Nikkia. He gave you the chance to fight, he wanted to fight for the raw challenge; Nikkia was doing this out of revenge, pure cold and simple lust for vengeance.

"You can still live just" Nikkia cut her off abruptly.

"You are going to let me live? I think it's the other way around dear. I have slashed my way through your boyfriend, your mentors, and your filthy, worn out, HACK of a mother. You think I'm going to stop now? Because your too afraid to face the spirit of vengeance? Bitch you die tonight."

That was too far. Barbara swung her sword directly in front of her mid section the blade pointing toward her opponent. Barbara's face was dirty and had spots of dried blood and dust across it, her hair was in a mess placed in a makeshift bun pieces of hair dropped in front of her eyes. While Nikkia looked barely phased; her dark ebony skin was clear and silky, her dark black hair was brushed and straight cut just at her shoulders. Without even a warning Nikkia charged her sword swinging violently and apparently brashly, but only to the untrained eye. Jumping back to the edge of the stairs, Nikkia leapt on top and their swords met with a screeching bang. Barbara dropped low and brought her sword up with her weight; Nikkia easily blocked. She raised her palm and swung it across the gap between the two; back handing Barbara hard enough to draw blood from her lip. "Bitch" She roared as Nikkia backed off her. Running up the stairs she dove across the floor to create a large gap between them rolling to her feet it wasn't seconds before a charging Nikkia turned Barbara in surprise so once again their blades would meet.

Pulling a dagger from her belt she tossed it in the air to grasp it at another angle and stab Barbara. Seeing it as it came she threw hr head to the left and evaded it's oncoming stab as it plunged into the wall where her head once was. Using the wall as leverage she pushed Nikkia off with her blade and jumped high to land on a banister over looking the restaurant's foyer. Looking up Nikkia smiled slyly and ran up next to the banister placing her sword between two poles. Grabbing the hilt with both hands she ran powerfully through over half the banister legs collapsing that side. Barbara lost her balance and fell down below crashing hard into a table leveling it.

As she turned to get up she saw the familiar sight of Nikkia's black boots and then her oncoming blade as it came flying down aimed at her forehead. Rolling she dodged the blade and it became jammed in the floor boards, she struggled and yanked to get it out as Barbara stood up. Before Barbara could reach Nikkia she had broken it free and was already on the charge again, the two clashed blades for several moments until Nikkia pulled a dagger and jammed it in Barbara's right hand pinning it to the wall. Dropping the sword it her left hand she went to get it free watching as the gloating and laughing Nikkia rose her blade for a final blow.

As the swift blow came in Barbara closed her eyes tight and waited for it to come, but it didn't. She heard the loud resounding echo of a bullet and soon after the smell of gun powder. She opened her eyes slowly to see Nikkia stopped dead in her tracks, blood began to flow on her shirt and she dropped the sword from over her head. Ripping the dagger out Barbara let out a grunt of pain. Stepping back Nikkia placed a hand to her chest and felt the warm thick blood now all over her chest and running down her leg. She spun and began to fall as the picture of her killer came into view, a young man short hair; his white dress shirt torn, bloody and muddy a large slash across his chest. She stared into his hazel eyes as she fell to the floor her body twisted in an odd manner.

"I guess revenge isn't so cold is it bitch?" Barbara spat at her dying foe. Looking in to Nikkia's cinnamon eyes once last time before she closed them shut and faded into the cold grips of death. Smiling her always open and childish smile Barbara walked over to the young man and gave him a huge hug gripping his shirt tightly feeling like she could never let go. "Eric… I thought you were dead." Laughing softly and coughing in between. "So did I Barb."


End file.
